Chat Him Up
by Black Knight 03
Summary: As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, Alicia likes him. One-shot AS-HP


Disclaimer – J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Author's Notes –Written for 31 October Days Community on LiveJournal. Thanks to my beta, Thoth.

As Alicia swirled the goblin wine in her glass, she smiled to herself as she watched the newly married Fred and Angelina Weasley. It seemed that the two of them had been together in some way or another since they all first started at Hogwarts together. Angelina seemed to be the only one, other than Mrs. Weasley, to have some semblance of control among the twins. It did take a strong woman to be with them and Angelina was one of the strongest Alicia knew. It also helped that Fred was completely devoted to Angelina too.

Watching the twins hold court among the small crowd around them, Alicia heard Katie snicker next to her. "You're hopeless, you know that?" Alicia's other best friend told her.

Ignoring her, Alicia took a sip of her wine. "So when did George and Verity get together?" she asked casually as the petite blonde seemed to be laughing the hardest at the twins' antics and was practically hanging off his arm.

"Jealous?" Katie asked sarcastically, and then snickered again when Alicia grunted under her breath.

_That was a long time ago, _Alicia thought while taking another sip of wine.

After a moment, "Why don't you just go over there and chat him up?" Katie asked.

"Chat him up?" she asked rhetorically. "Yeah, that won't be awkward. We've known him too long. It'd be weird using some cheap pick up line just to get his attention. Besides, don't you think hundreds of random girls come up to him trying to chat him up on just a daily basis."

Katie shrugged. "Then try something else. Go over there and talk about something. Talk Quidditch, flying. Compliment him on something. Blokes love that."

Alicia glanced at Katie when she started laughing. "Tell him you think he has a sexy bum when he's flying," Katie told her with a grin, while fighting a fit of giggles. "That should break the ice."

"You're enjoying this way too much," Alicia told her with a small scowl. "Should I remind you that you were and still are one of his biggest fangirls."

"Nice try. I think he's cute, but I'm not interested in him the way you are." Katie hid a smile behind her glass, _Though I wouldn't exactly be opposed to a nice snog._

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the twins' group in time to see Angelina crossing the lawn towards them. "So how's the bride?" Alicia asked, trying to change the subject off of her.

"Exhausted," Angelina answered, "These stupid heels are killing my feet, and who knew Fred had this much family." She smirked as the other two women laughed at her plight. "So what are you girls talking about?"

Before Alicia could say anything, Katie answered. "Alicia's not so secret crush on he who will remain nameless."

"Ah," Angelina said as she nodded her head and snickering, immediately understanding. "So why are you over here talking to Bell when you could be chatting him up?"

"That's what I said," Katie exclaimed, to which Alicia simply groaned.

As the other two women laughed at her this time, Alicia rolled her eyes skyward and wondered if she was going mad. _Why do I share things with these two?_

"Look, I don't fancy him," Alicia said as she tried to reclaim some dignity. "So I think he's a bit attractive. A lot of witches do. I don't even know him that well and he's… different since I last spent any kind of time with him. Heck, when did I spend any time with him outside of Quidditch?"

"Isn't that the point of dating?" Angelina asked as she looked over at the twins, who were still entertaining the small crowd. "To get to know someone."

"Besides, I think you two would be nice match. You both love Quidditch, you'd pull him out of his shell, and he might be able to teach you some patience." Before Alicia could protest that, Angelina continued, "You're already on the good side of one of your biggest obstacle," Angelina told Alicia as she motioned to Mrs. Weasley who was rounding onto the twins. "And the rest of the family really likes you too."

She continued. "He's going to be a little different. It changed all of us... but even if it hadn't happened, no one is the same as they were when they were eleven."

"I can't chat him up, alright?" Alicia said, starting to get exasperated. "It'd just be too weird."

"You don't have to go over there and chat him up. In fact, I'm telling you not to," Angelina advised. "Just go over there like he's any normal wizard."

"And do what?" Alicia snapped. "Throw myself at him?"

"Pity," Katie interrupted, with an odd hint to her voice. "I think he'd like that."

"Uh?" Alicia asked as Angelina and her turned around to face Katie. While Angelina gave her a curious look, Alicia gave her a confused one.

To Alicia, Kate gave an evil, smug grin. "Well, while you've been lying through your teeth," she paused for dramatic effect, "he's been staring at you this whole time."

Without even thinking about it, Alicia's head quickly whipped up, looking past Katie, and immediately found him among the people scattered amongst the tables. For a moment they looked at each other before he looked away, in an embarrassed sort of way at being caught. She watched him start to toy with the rim of his glass. Katie was right, he had been looking at her, even if for just that moment.

"Funny how you knew exactly where he was sitting," Katie's voice whispered into her ear.

"Bludger off," Alicia muttered as she looked away, but couldn't completely wipe the small smile off her face.


End file.
